Orc Scout
Orc Scout was Appeared in Orc Campaign - Chapter 6, Despite he said "We scouted the peak as you ordered." Information Orc Scout same as Raider, Yet another what happened, the humans has wondering about Jaina. Spells and abilities Abilities are same as Raider, but it lacks someone abilities are not included such as Pillage. Ensnare :Causes a target enemy unit to be bound to the ground so that it cannot move. Air units that are ensnared can be attacked as though they were land units. :Ensnare is one of the best Horde abilities in trapping fleeing enemy units, making Raiders very useful in competitive games. |} Ensnare Information * Use Ensnare to bring flying units to the ground so that you can kill them with melee units such as Grunts and Tauren. * Use Ensnare to stop units from running away. If the enemy is running away, cast Ensnare on the tail end of their train. Pick off whatever units you can which will reduce the enemy army and make them pay for running. * Use Ensnare to break away powerful enemy melee units so they can no longer contribute to the battle as shown in a below screenshot. * Don't bother casting Ensnare on ranged troops unless you're trying to prevent them from running away. * You can continue to cast Ensnare on enemy Heroes to trap them if you have multiple Raiders with Ensnare ready to go. Just keep casting until your army can finish the Hero off. * Ensnare can be used to interrupt spells that require spell channeling. * When Assaulting a town, Peons or Peasants etc. will try to repair. Use Ensnare to stop them. http://classic.battle.net/war3/images/orc/screens/ss003.jpg [ Click to Enlarge - 184 KB ] A talented Orc player uses Ensnare to break up Crimson's armies as is shown here. Pillage (Passive) :Each attack that does damage to a building also gains resources. This is a passive ability. Pillage returns 50% of the cost of the building if you destroy it at full health. :While Pillage is an ability that is available for other units, it benefits Raiders the most thanks to their siege damage type allowing them to quickly deal damage to buildings. :This will be applied for Peons and Grunts. |} Upgrades ;Steel Melee Weapons :Increases the melee attack damage of Grunts, Raiders, and Tauren. : :;Thorium Melee Weapons ::Further increases the melee attack damage of Grunts, Raiders, and Tauren. : :: ::;Arcanite Melee Weapons :::Further increases the melee attack damage of Grunts, Raiders, and Tauren. :: ;Steel Unit Armor :Increases the armor of Grunts, Raiders, Troll Batriders, Tauren, Troll Headhunters, Troll Berserkers, Wind Riders, and Demolishers. : :;Thorium Unit Armor ::Further increases the armor of Grunts, Raiders, Troll Batriders, Tauren, Troll Headhunters, Troll Berserkers, Wind Riders, and Demolishers. : :: ::;Arcanite Unit Armor :::Further increases the armor of Grunts, Raiders, Troll Batriders, Tauren, Troll Headhunters, Troll Berserkers, Wind Riders, and Demolishers. :: ;Backpack :Gives the ability to carry up to two items. Items carried by the unit will be dropped upon death. :Units can not use or gain benefits of items that they carry. ::Later on, this will be applies for Kodo Beast with carry up to 4 items, as the Ability name is Pack Mule. Category:Characters